This invention relates generally to the field of cooking tools and more specifically to a grip and flip barbeque utensil.
Barbeque tools are quick and handy for turning over and removing steaks, chops, fish, and the like. They generally consist of tools such as a fork, a tong and a spatula. In an effort to combine these tools, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,525 issued in July of 1989 disclosed a combination fork with spatula tool that would grip foods between a food holding portion and the fork portion by the action of the user pulling on a trigger located within the handle of the tool. However, my original embodiment of a combination barbeque tool has several deficiencies.
First, my original tool was somewhat difficult to use in that once the food item was gripped, it required an awkward twisting of the user's wrist to flip the item over and then an equally awkward release movement to remove the food item from the tool. Second, there was no way to be sure that a grilled food item was fully cooked before it was removed from the grill